We Could Be
by ChibiRaccoon
Summary: A visit back to Inaba results in a fun reunion between Naoto and the rest of the Investigation team. Things seem the same and yet so different. What's boiling underneath the surface between Kanji and Naoto? Fluffy one-shot. Please R&R.


Title: We Could Be

Fandom/Pairing: Persona 4/KanjixNaoto

Disclaimer: Persona 4 and all characters and such belong to Atlus.

* * *

 _We Could Be_

* * *

The scream of the whistle cut through her thoughts as the train came to a jarring halt, knocking the newspaper out of her lap. Wordlessly she picked it up and got to her feet. The sounds of passengers shuffling, the clamor from outside the windows all served as a reminder to her purpose there. She grabbed her suitcase from the upper cargo hold, standing at her full height and still barely reaching the latch. The aisle was clear as she rolled her luggage behind her. She exited the double doors-

-and was promptly tackled into a hug.

"R-Rise-san!"

"Naotoooo~!" The idol chirped happily, her grip on the detective tight but no suffocatingly so. "We've missed you!"

Laughter from behind and Naoto had to smile to see the rest of the investigation team gathered. "Everyone." She nodded at them all. "Yu-senpai, Rise-san... you all didn't have to come all this way just to see me!"

As soon as Rise's hands left Naoto's shoulders they were replaced by an all-encompassing hug by an overly dramatic blonde. "But we're ALL so beary glad to see you Nao-chan!" Teddie cried out with a sparkle.

The detective was glad the platform was bare of passerby as the others made their greetings. Yu offered her a smile and a shake of his hand which Naoto returned with mutual respect. Yosuke slung an arm around her shoulders, surprising her with a genuine "Missed you too Tantei-san." Yukiko and Chie opted for a group hug that embarrassed the girl but she reciprocated until Rise pouted and decided to join in, nearly sending them all stumbling to the ground.

Lastly-

She had seen him as soon as she had stepped off the train. He was still the tallest, towering over even Yu by nearly a head. For some reason he had held himself back, hands shoved in the pocket of his black-denim pants, long-sleeved yellow shirt fitting snugly against his muscular frame. For a moment she thought he would not greet her but the warm smile he offered her changed her mind as he walked forward after the girls had disentangled themselves from each other, his mouth turning up at the corner to say, "Yo, Naoto."

The blue-haired woman smiled up at the man, elation loosening the nerves that had plagued her the entire trip over. "It's good to see you again Kanji-kun. When I texted you that I would be returning to visit I was not expecting to have a welcoming committee."

He lightly flushed, a hand rising to rub the back of his neck. "Yeah well, figured it'd be a good chance to see who else I could get'ta show up."

From beside her Rise giggled, adjusting the comically huge oval shades on her head. "Believe me, I was surprised too when Moronji here," she jerked a perfectly manicured thumb at Kanji who scowled in her direction. "Rang me up so much that Inoue-san finally threw my phone at me in the middle of a shoot so that I could get him to stop spamming it."

Kanji's cheeks darkened as everyone laughed. Chie came to his defense when she chimed in. "To be fair Rise, that is practically the only way to get ahold of you. When I call or text you never really see it until a few days have gone by."

Rise clasped her hands in front of her, striking a pose complete with a wink. "Sorry guys. This tour I'm on is way busier than I thought it would be!"

"That's our Risette though!" Yosuke exclaimed with an admiring gleam in his eyes.

"It's also good to see you enjoying it." Yu commented warmly, eliciting a happy blush from the idol.

Naoto cleared her throat with a chuckle. "Perhaps we could all continue catching up someplace other than the station platform?" She suggested.

Yukiko giggled. "That's a good idea."

"How about our old base?" Yosuke volunteered with a shrug. Teddie hopped up and down at his side, unnecessarily elaborating. "The Junes food court!"

"Sounds good to me!" Chie pumped a fist in the air. "Steaks on Yosuke!"

"Hey!"

The group agreed and headed out. Before she could take a step however Kanji reached over and took the handle of her luggage from her hand. She looked up past the brim of her hat to see him cheerfully cock his head in the group's direction. "Come on. I got this, ya gotta be tired from that ride."

She offered him a grateful nod, noting how he easily lifted the sixty pound bag over his shoulder. "I appreciate that...Kanji."

"S'no problem." He seemed pleased and Naoto heard herself add softly, "It was a wonderful surprise. I'm not sure how you managed to get everyone together at once, especially with Yu-senpai and Rise-san's schedules but I am grateful. It has been too long since I have seen everyone together."

His features washed over in pink and he ducked his head, shoving his free hand in his pocket, shoulders bunching up. "Y-yeah well... like I said, s'no problem."

Naoto watched him walk past for a moment, struck by all the feelings she was experiencing then. She hadn't been back in Inaba in close to three months, doing her best to keep contact with the others, though communicating mostly with Kanji and Yu. After graduating from Yasogami High she had gone on to pursue her life's passion of being a detective and earning herself a reputation as one of the best. She was also juggling a degree in law from university making it difficult to find time to return to Inaba. Yu had been the most successful out of the three out-of-towners that had been part of the Investigation team, managing to return four to five times a year. Rise was flourishing in her career, topping charts and beating out even Kanamin Kitchen in sales. Naoto greatly respected the idol's ability to juggle her demanding career with her commitment to her friends. From what she had heard and experienced first hand, Rise never missed a birthday or holiday, always making time to call. Naoto found the woman's love for the group inspiring, it had to be difficult for a celebrity to not get swept up in the pull of the limelight, forgetting the normal people they once walked among. Rise had proven time and time again that no matter how famous she became, her friends from her time in Inaba held an important and very large part of her heart. Naoto wanted to be able to do the same, though not at the enthusiastic level the other did, and it had been after one such call from the support member of the investigation team during New Year's that made Naoto vow to make a more conscious effort to reach out to her friends. Her efforts had been rewarded with much positive responses from everyone but her friends were busy people too, not always able to make time to talk, not that she begrudged them that.

All except Kanji.

No matter what he was doing or how busy he may be, the former delinquent always made time for her. He had made it clear that he always had an ear open for her if she needed it and that she had free right to text him whenever, regardless of the time. He couldn't guarantee to wake up for every late night text but he would do his best. He knew her habits, knew she had a penchant for staying up late into the night when working details out in her head and he had become a valuable part of her routine on the occasional night when her work load frustrated her. He would listen to her speak, not always understanding, but knowing she merely needed a verbal sponge to help her sort her thoughts. It was somewhat therapeutic and despite her hesitance the first few times she had hit the call button on his contact listing in her phone, he had never disappointed her, letting her relieve herself of the burdens troubling her before tactfully finding a point to steer that conversation to lighter topics. It never worked, as she was not able to keep her mind off of whatever case she occupied but she found simply listening to Kanji talk about whatever came to mind made for good background noise that let her focus better. She knew he was busy, their conversations usually involved him telling her about his day and so she was aware that he was now always loaded with all sorts of orders and projects that commanded his full focus. Yet he always made time to answer her calls or text her back. She had never thought to thank him for that. She hoped he knew how much she appreciated it though.

On her last visit to Inaba several months back she had managed to briefly see Yukiko-senpai, everyone else had been busy before meeting up with Kanji. He had been the same as she remembered yet completely different, much like that visit. What had started out normally enough had become more and she was still trying to wrap her mind around everything that had happened.

That visit had stirred something in her that she wasn't accustomed to feeling.

Looking at him now, his back to her as he followed after their friends, the friends he had gathered as a surprise for her, she felt it again.

She didn't know how to put it into words yet but she was committed to understanding it in greater detail.

The detective picked up her pace to catch up to the group, deciding that, for the time being, she would put such thoughts out of her head and focus more on what was happening at the moment with her friends instead.

Halfway to Junes the group had done another vote and they ended up changing their course to Aiya at Yu's suggestion. Yosuke had laughed and said, "Whatever our leader says!"

Kanji agreed with the change of location, explaining that it would give him time to swing by his place and drop off Naoto's things. She offered to go with him but he waved her on with the others, taking her shoulder bag. "It's yer first time back in awhile. I'll be quick." He had said. "Go have fun wit' the others."

She had complied, thrown a little off balance by how self-assured and easy-going he had come off as, so different from the hot-headed brash teenager she still remembered him being. She joined the group, not noticing one person lingering back.

Rise looked between Naoto and where Kanji had split with them, turning her head side to side to gaze at their retreating backs with an uncharacteristically solemn expression.

Aiya was crowded when they arrived but they managed to secure a large table for themselves. Naoto eyed the restaurant interior, oddly pleased that nothing had changed in the establishment. The menu showed that it still offered the rainy day special and she shook her head at the memory of her friends many failures to complete the challenge before Yu-Senpai had managed it. She refused to ever consider attempting it again, citing several possible health risks that such a colossal amount of beef could cause. Despite her warnings it didn't stop both Yosuke and Chie from ordering it now.

The girls all opted for their own side of the table, Rise attempting to tow Naoto into a seat next to her. Naoto had no problem allowing Rise her little affections, reminding herself that Rise's schedule was tightly packed and that it was a generous gift she gave to find the time to make it to Inaba just for her. Still there was only so much she could take.

"Rise-san, I am perfectly capable of sitting myself down, thank you."

Kanji soon joined them again, sliding a chair backwards to the side of the table and sitting with his large frame leaning on the back rest, long legs on either side. Drinks were ordered all around. Naoto allowed her friends to lead the conversation, sipping quietly and studying the others. Chie was animated, her short pixie cut a tad longer than she remembered it being, the young policewoman's face having narrowed over the last few years to give her a more womanly appearance. Yukiko's eyes were bright. It wasn't hard to see that the Amagi heiress was having the time of her life. Yosuke entertained himself by poking fun at everyone at the table, Teddie comically cutting in to throw out a ridiculous pickup line or horrible bear pun. He looked as if he hadn't aged not one bit and he probably hadn't Naoto thought with a mild twinge of concern. Teddie's existence was still very much a mystery to them and there was no way to say for certain if the bear/boy would age at all. Naoto mentally logged that information away as a subject to pursue at another interval between cases. For now she merely wanted to bask in the surrounding warmth her friends exuded. Some of her thinking must have materialized on her face because she was then broken from her thoughts by Rise's elbow connecting lightly with her bound ribs.

"What's got that smile on your face Detective Prince?"

Ignoring the instinct that told her to hide beneath her cap she smiled fondly at her glass, softly replying, "I'm just glad I made time for this. I feel as if it has been too long since our last rendezvous."

"It certainly has." Yu agreed, features lax in visible contentment.

Matching expressions of nostalgia crossed over the group, everyone voicing their agreement. Naoto's eyes were suddenly drawn over to the tallest member of the group, noticing not for the first time that night that he had barely said a word. As their gazes met a wry smile tugged at one corner of his lips. He quietly, so subtlety that she knew no one else would catch it, mouthed the words, "Way too long."

An unnameable understanding seemed to pass between them, a quickening of her pulse, and they both turned away at the same time. A pair of aqua-lined eyes studied the pair, scrutinizing silently.

As the meal drew to a close Naoto felt butterflies taking flight in her lower belly. With a slight tremble she didn't want to focus on she gripped her hat between her hands, only half-listening as everyone explained their plans for the week. Rise loudly declared that Naoto would have to devote an entire day to her since she would have to be getting back to Tokyo before the end of the week. When talk turned to heading to Okina city for a day of fun Naoto let her mind drift as the group paid their bill and filed outside.

Kanji stood beside her, waiting to escort her back to his family's shop. As she hadn't known until the day before for certain whether or not she would be able to make the trip she hadn't bothered reserving a room at the Amagi Inn. Kanji had told her over the phone days before, while leaving her absolutely no room for arguments, that she always had a place at Tatsumi Textiles and there was no reason for her to waste her hard earned money like that.

"Ya don't have'ta if ya don't wanna..." He had finally allowed, suddenly uncertain, and she had been able to clearly imagine the expression he wore as he said it.

She had agreed, surprising herself, wondering what could be coming over her and her traitorous mouth to make her agree to such a thing. Still, a small part of her had been warmly humbled to hear the barely restrained happiness on the other line.

Before the group split Rise took Kanji aside with a tug on his shirt sleeve while Naoto scolded Teddie for trying to 'pick her up' and turning her sharp tongue on Yosuke, "What are you teaching him Yosuke-senpai?" Kanji had to stoop so that the idol could whisper viciously in his ear.

"Don't mess this chance up Moronji!" She pressed. Kanji scowled. "You're probably never going to get another chance like this so don't let this go! And don't you dare try to deny that something's going on!" She warned sharply when he opened his mouth to respond. "I know what I see and there's something there. Don't even think of telling me there's nothing!"

Kanji grunted, his way of confirming whatever was said to him without him having to actually say it. Rise's perfect arch eyebrows drew down into a glare. "Kanji so help me..." she fumed lowly.

"Yeah yeah, I got ya." He said with an annoyed sneer and a telling blush over his cheeks. "Ya ain't gotta tell me Rise. I know."

Rise face shifted into concern. "I just don't want to see you doing this to yourself anymore Kanji."

"Doin' what?"

She bit her lip, looking up at him through lowered lashes. "This. Watching her... Acting as if... as if..."

The TakuraPro model was cut off when a large hand rested on her head, slightly ruffling her hair. She squawked, indignant. "Kanji! Do you have any idea how much work I put into my hair?!"

Her former year-mate grinned down at her, unrepentant. "Nah. I don't. But you don't need'ta worry 'bout me Rise. I promise."

Lower lip jutting out in a pout Rise huffed. "Watch me worry anyway." She muttered petulantly.

Kanji laughed loudly, drawing the attention of the rest of their friends. "Thanks Rise." He turned to Naoto, casually asking if she was ready to go. The detective answered affirmatively after casting a questioning look at Rise, who only waved back with a flourish.

The group disbanded with plans to reunite the next afternoon, Chie and Yosuke with Teddie in tow heading in one direction, Yukiko in another, Yu with Rise clinging to his arm in the direction of the Dojima household, leaving Kanji and Naoto to walk to the textile shop alone.

Once they were out of sight of the others, Naoto took the lead on the relatively short walk. Kanji followed, quietly admiring the woman from behind. He enjoyed the peace of early evenings, his mouth quirked up into a half-smile that she matched when she looked over her shoulder to make sure he was following. Lingering slightly she flushed when he caught up to her and reached out to take her hand in his, his own cheeks florid. The lights were off in the shop when they arrived, the store front shut down for the night. Kanji led Naoto around the side of the house with a simple tug on her hand. As they made it to the back entrance he didn't let her fingers go and she didn't seem to be in so much of a hurry to reclaim them.

"Ma's out fer the night, visiting some family in Hokuei." He told her as he slid the door open and switched on the light.

A nervous twining in her abdomen made her pause before calmly stating, "I did not know you had relatives so far from here." She kneeled to remove her shoes, hesitantly pulling her hand back. Kanji flushed slightly before working on kicking his own off, his chin against his chest as he avoided her gaze.

"Y-yeah. Ma doesn't talk 'bout them much...but every once in a while she likes ta check up on them. Th-they're part of my dad's side..."

Naoto looked up, recognizing the trace of pain in his voice for what it was. She knew what it was like to have no one except for that one solitary figure in your life. While her grandfather had raised her with a high opinion of her parent's, he made very little mention of her distant relations, only stating once that they were undeserving of her. She knew that Kanji's mother had taken her husband's death hard, but to have no one around to help with the shop and raising her son, it must have been difficult.

"I-I see. So your father...?"

Kanji shrugged out of his light jacket, guiding the way into the house. "Yeah... He was assigned here when he became a cop... but he was originally from Hokuei."

Humming in response Naoto let the silence crawl in and stretch, unsure of what to say exactly as they climbed the stairs. When they made it onto the second floor landing Kanji stopped just outside the door she knew they used for storage.

"I-I set up a spare futon in here, if you'd like. With your things. I know it's not as good as a hotel but I cleaned it up and even put down a kotatsu in case you get too cold and-"

"Kanji."

The sound of her saying his name, no honorific attached, made him stop, his eyes searching the hall for anything to focus on besides her face. She found it almost funny. He had spent the whole day calm and cheerful, letting none of his nerves show. Now he had reverted back to the stuttering teenager he'd been when they had been investigating murders in the world of the tv.

She slipped to his side, shakily laying a hand on his arm. His head turned to settle on her features. A quivering smile worked it's way across her lower face. "I think..." She began, in a voice so low that he very nearly couldn't hear it, prompting him to lean down slowly. As the tips of their noses brushed, their foreheads lightly meeting, she took a breath, blinking once, then twice, before looking up at him again, heart hammering in her chest. "I think...that we have already broken past that...particular barrier...Kanji..." His eyes widened, surprised that she would be the first to mention the significant night they had shared several months ago. Emboldened by his response she slowly snaked her arms around his neck, shivering slightly when his hands came to rest on her hips. "As such, I am inclined to admit that I would rather not go back to those preexisting conditions that were in place before my last visit."

"Naoto..."

Standing on tiptoes, smiling shyly, she laced her fingers together behind his neck, letting out a long breath before whispering, "Let's go to your room. Tell me about how much Inaba's changed since I left."

"Ain't changed that much..." He murmured but there was a noticeable change in his tone and he offered her a smile that quivered only a little at the corners when she brushed her thumb against his cheek. Reaching up he grasped her fingers in his, closing the hairsbreadth of a gap between them to kiss her sweetly.

The simple action did the trick, reminding them of the state of comfort that had been present on her last visit to Inaba. She'd been there merely to check with the relative of an Inaba native about some details on an old case that correlated with her last mystery but she had taken some time after her meeting with the older gentleman to see if any of her friends were out and about. She had been able to spend some time with Yukiko but she had been very busy with work, Chie shopping in Okina with Yosuke and Teddy in tow. With Rise and Yu-senpai out of town Kanji had been the only member of the Investigation team available. He had been manning the counter, his mother out on errands, when she had appeared, butterflies in her stomach. The detective had been pleased to see the visible surprise and happiness on the tailor's face upon her unexpected arrival. Closing the shop for lunch he invited her into the house to catch up and that's where things seemed to have gotten foggy. She remembered them sitting in the living room, the tatami newly replaced and surrounding them in a smell she associated with her six-foot tall partner. One of them made the move that put them close enough for their fingers to find each other. She thought it might have been her, but perhaps it had been him to lean in first. Both of them, though it had taken her weeks to admit to herself, were guilty of filling in the space between them, timid lips connecting with a shudder from him and a gasp on her part. It had started simple enough, with her usually rational mind going quiet for once. There seemed to have been an understated sense of urgency to their actions, which she would later attribute as she eyed the darkness of his bedroom that night to how severely repressed they both were. She had always known that he held a torch for her. It wasn't until his fingers were sliding up over the delicate skin on the shell of her ear, tangling in her hair, that she realized how much she had wanted him in return. When she had left, she had been troubled with the very real reluctance with which she had departed. Not even the weekly calls and texts between them had tempered the burning beneath her skin. It was part of the reason she had secretly jumped at the mention of the investigation team getting together in Inaba again. She had been presented with the perfect excuse to go back.

Naoto had expected there to be some sort of awkwardness between them but she was happy to realize that once physical contact was established their feelings caught onto the familiarity and it was as if no time had passed since their last liaison. Kanji's hands found their way down to her hips, squeezing. He nuzzled her cheek as he groped lightly. Her eyes shut of their own accord, her lips parting slightly with a moan that he took as an invitation to kneel and reposition his arms under her knees, catching the detective prince off guard when he lifted her up and level with his waist. Blinking owlishly at him he smirked, a rakishly handsome thing that sent an involuntary shiver down her spine and then he kissed her with feverish ardor. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her legs doing the same over his hips and he was gripping her rear as he led them further down the hall and into his room, his foot hooking the door and kicking it shut behind them.

Later that night, when they had exhausted themselves and blankets were tucked snugly around them Naoto watched Kanji sleep. His face was completely lax and she made the minor observance that he must always have his mind heavily focused on something in his waking hours because his facial features were a new discovery when he was blissfully unaware of being observed. His brow didn't fall so heavily over his sensitive eyes, his mouth wasn't twisted in a sneer nor frowning formidably. Instead there was a kind of fragile peace in the way his lashes fell against his cheeks. One of his hands lay near her head, half-clenched as if he had been reaching for her.

What would it feel like to feel his hand in hers right then, after they had shared in something so extraordinary? She knew that when it came to emotions she could be found to be lacking. It had become easier over time, her friendship with the investigation team teaching her more than she could have ever learned from a book. Her aloofness may have hampered her progress with Kanji in the past but trusting her feelings had been the catalyst behind their recent closeness. She had discovered that it was not a bit as terrifying as she had believed it would be.

Naoto reached out, sliding her fingers over his rough knuckles until they slipped into his palm. She threaded their fingers, warmth blooming over her face. She knew that things weren't ever so simple as merely wanting to spend time together. There would be all sorts of factors that they would have to work through if they wanted to pursue a relationship. A younger her would have balked, citing all the reasons why such an endeavor would be foolish to attempt. Yet she was older, wiser, and surprisingly optimistic in the face of her situation.

In the morning she would tell him her thoughts. Put her offer on the table so to speak. A relationship between them deserved more than their dancing around what they called themselves.

The word boyfriend, used in any way in regards to her may embarrass her but it would be worth it for Kanji to have peace of mind, to know exactly where he stood with her. Naoto believed that, if she was honest with herself, it would do her some good to know where she stood with Kanji as well.

With that last thought she allowed herself to snuggle close, her nose rubbing against his shoulder before she sighed, once, and shut her eyes in contentment.

* * *

OWARI

* * *

Because I wanted to write KanNao and I am still shocked that I ship these two so damn strongly. Sorry it's so simple but it wrote itself and I didn't want to overcomplicate it. I did enjoy writing all of the characters around each other though.

Thank you so much for reading. Please read and review!


End file.
